


Talarine: Ally of the Angels

by ShadowArtemis4456



Series: Talarine [1]
Category: Diablo III
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: Talarine: a woman whose can handle more then what people throw her way. But can she hang onto her own sanity when a girl from a whole other town manages to get the Heavens to finally act? Will Talarine be able to keep her 'i hate everyone' attitude or will one particular Angel begin to break apart the brick wall that is her aggression?Xypherius: An Angel from the Courts of Justice and twin to one of the angels who loves a mortal woman. When he first feels something calling to him he hardly dares to dream that it would be a woman who can shift into a wolf. Will he be able to piece Talarine together and keep her that way or will the hatred she holds for the demons take her from him? All he can do? Hope that no matter what they make it until the end.(This story is based upon Silverlineage's An Angelic Dilemma. Silverlineage and I are good friends and if you have an issue with this story well take it up with her as well as she gave mePERMISSIONto write this story to go along with hers)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in Description: It is based off of and goes along with Silverlineage's An Angelic Dilemma. Talarine and many of the "Wolf-Shifters" (and a couple of Angels who I will point out when they come around) in this story are mine while all other characters belong to Silverlineage or Blizzard Entertainment. Xypherius is the exception to this as Silverlineage and I BOTH came up with him after a lot of discussion (and I will admit making each other laugh endlessly because let's face it we all have to 5-year-olds at some point when talking with our friends and yes Silverlineage IS one of my close friends)
> 
> Some parts of this will be changed and some chapters will either be fully combined or partially combined as I bring it over from Wattpad to make it a bit better but the majority of it will stay the same.

Night fell upon the lands of Sanctuary as the she-wolf stalked with an aggressive stance through the forest between Kingsport and Westmarch. She was patrolling around this forest for the last time with her pack-mates as soon they would all set off on the Alpha's command. When all were present the command was given and they set off in different directions to find a new home. The she-wolf remained in the shadows where her dark fur allowed her to be unseen as she passed Kingsport; she traveled a hundred miles away from it and came across a town that she ignored until she reached the outskirts. She halted her travels to witness something happening at a seemingly normal cottage; she was witness to the Archangel Imperius interacting with a possibly normal family but then continued on without a care. It certainly was not her place to judge the moodiest of them all, so she would see to it that she ignored him. She managed to slip past them and headed six hundred miles away from there to find a field just outside of another town. She threw her head back and howled, alerting her pack to her location. As she moved into the field her pack-mates arrived slowly, one by one until the largest wolf of them appeared, this wolf was the Alpha of the pack.

 _This will do, the Rival pack can have our old home._ The Alpha looked to each wolf as the she-wolf blinked sleepily.

 _But what if they try to come here and take this place from us?_ A young light and dark brown wolf asked as he looked from the she-wolf to the Alpha.

The she-wolf snorted, _Let them try! I found this place and Alpha said that it is ours now! I will kill any that dare to come close without a parley._ She snarled with fangs bared.

 _Enough Tal, if they try anything we will worry about them then. Until such a thing happens I want you and Drake to go into town in the morning and explain our situation. The others and I will rest here._ The Alpha spoke as Tal and the brown wolf nodded.

Dawn came early as Tal headed into town with her brother, Drake. Had anyone seen them in their wolf forms they would have never expected the brown wolf and the 'moon-touched' wolf to be brother and sister. Tal allowed her brother to do the talking after they were greeted openly and warmly by the mayor of this town. When her brother motioned to her, Tal looked at him and snorted. "You know I speak to none outside of the family." She looked away and stared at a wall of a house until her brother spoke again.

"Please forgive my sister, we suffered a demonic raid a few weeks ago and our parents were murdered. We have been traveling since and it has been hard on both of us."

"I understand, losing parents by any means is hard on anyone. Are there any others who came with you?"

"There is a group of us just outside of town, we camped out in the field and my sister and I were sent to see what all could be arranged."

"Ah, you all must be the pack of wolves that we heard last night. You are most welcome to stay, in fact, we have several homes that need to be filled so all of you are welcome to live here. But if it's not too soon, may I ask something of your pack?"

"Of course," Drake spoke as he looked to his sister, who was now paying close attention.

"Will you aid in protecting this town if the demons decide to attack?"

Now Tal surprised them both by speaking, "Of that, you have our word. But I will warn you: there is a rival pack that seeks to destroy ours and will readily come and kill any that stand in their way should they catch wind of word of us living here."

"As for that, you have no need to worry. I can tell that just from you two alone that your pack will be of great help to this place. Tell your leader that we welcome all of you to our humble town and that we have homes available and ready for all of you," With that, the Mayor and the two wolf-shifters went their separate ways.

****

Months began to pass as the pack settled nicely into their new home, but Tal was always happy to volunteer to go on as many patrols as possible. She found this place oddly quiet and it bothered her, greatly. So to clear her mind she ran along the forest without a care in the world. A low growl came from her as her brother joined her thoughts. _Sister, what is bothering you so much? You've been acting very aggressive since Mother and Father passed and its almost unbearable to be around you._

 _It's none of your business Kid; I do as I please and there is no reason to bug me about it. Now buzz off!_ With that Tal took off snarling and ignoring her brother as he called out to her. When she deemed herself alone she let out a huff and just walked until she reached a cliff like area. It was winter time so the snow glistened beautifully as most of it was untouched; Tal let the sight take her away for a time then turned her gaze towards the town six hundred miles away from her new home. She knew that around this time everything in the town was covered by the snow and that everything was beyond beautiful. Her eyes raked across the lands, her sight enabling her to see the snow-covered lands better than most mortals. She saw the beauty of it all and began to miss her parents as winter had been their favorite time of year. _And winter time is when I was born. Soon, if I had not transformed, I would be Twenty. But I am glad I have stopped aging._ Tal's thoughts were soon interrupted by a scream and a demonic laugh. She bared her fangs, she raced to save whoever had screamed and saw that a large demon was reaching for a little girl not yet ten years of age. Tal lost all sensible thoughts and rushed the demon with a loud echoing howl like roar coming forth from her throat. Tal set upon the demon without mercy, showing it what it was like to be afraid of a monstrous creature. Tal drove it away from the girl and into the waiting fangs of those who had answered her enraged howl. When the demon fell to the swarm of large wolves, Tal turned her gaze back to the crying child. She walked up watched as the girl turned to her, then the girl lunged and clung to Tal's front leg. Tal's mouth opened in slight surprise but as she watched the girl cry, her mouth closed and she attempted to comfort her as best as possible while in wolf form. _Search the wreckage._ Tal ordered the others.

It was shortly after the others had searched through the wreckage that the one they all called Alpha appeared in his own human form. "What happened?" He demanded as one wolf shifted and explained what they had discovered. Alpha turned to see that Tal was still looking at the young girl and sighed. "Child, if you want I can take you back to our town." But at that mention, the girl clung tighter to Tal and refused to budge. "Or I can have you go back with Tal. But if you ride upon her back you need to cling tightly to her fur as she will run very fast and I don't want you hurt."

The girl looked to him and nodded, then was quickly aided on getting upon Tal's back. Tal looked once more to Alpha who nodded and took off racing through the forest to reach the town. Tal smiled as the girl giggled at the passing wind that was created by her racing form. Tal soon slowed as they entered the town and she now saw that one of her pack-brothers had come with to explain what was going on. She recognized Daren as he shifted and listened in as the girl was helped down. The girl pointed to Tal and spoke, "Thank you, Tal. I will never forget this," Tal nodded and soon both turned their gazes as her brother walked up. The girl met her brother's brown eyes and he stopped dead in his tracks. Daren and Tal shared a knowing look and then looked back to Drake as he slid to the ground with the girl walking towards him.

When Tal was finally able to return to human form she was soon walking towards the Blacksmith's shop; She was going to finish her apprenticeship even if it killed her, which she hoped wouldn't be the case as Blacksmithing was one of the most dangerous jobs to have on Sanctuary. As she walked memories came up and she moved through them with ease. _Almost everyone in the pack has now imprinted with someone, but I haven't...maybe, I am not meant to have a mate..._

"Tal, you made it." The only female Blacksmith, that anyone in the town knew of, smiled at the young woman, "How about we rid you of any nasty and lingering thoughts huh?"

"Agreed, what will we be doing today?" Tal asked as she felt herself smile at the woman.

"Oh, I think it's time you learn to forge what I like to call Valkrien Steel. Normally I would teach this only to my own children, but you are as close to a daughter as I will ever have and so it is time for me to pass on the knowledge to you. Come, let us get started. But first I will tell you this: sing to the steel as you forge it. You will be surprised at what you can do," With that, both women prepared the hungry forge and Tal began to work on the steel.


	2. One

Nineteen years seemed to fly by and this time spring was in full bloom. Tal smiled at the flower petals that had rested themselves on the forge as she walked in and laughed at the gift from her deceased master. She picked up the petals carefully and added a few of her own from her hibiscus plant. She released the petals into the wind as children raced around the streets without a care in the world. Tal smiled and shook her head as she began to tie back her now long hair into a ponytail. Tal's thoughts had been correct about her hair length not affecting her fur length and was all the more glad for it. Her hair shimmered with its natural blue highlights mixed into the almost abyssal black color that made it up. Soon the spring festival would start and everyone was busy with the preparations for it; but as Tal looked over at her forge, she set to fixing it up with wood and set it ablaze. _A blacksmith's job is never done._ She thought with a chuckle. As she began her work one of her nephews came racing in and she laughed at how bouncy he was this day.

"I can't wait!" He spoke quickly looking at his only and most favorite Aunt.

"For what, Alcander?" Tal asked watching him bounce on his heels with a smile on her face.

"For the festival to start! I have an important part and I can't wait!" Out of both of the twins, only Alcander had picked up the ability to speak complete sentences at an age normally considered to be too young, but it, in turn, signaled that he was more like his aunt then his father. Tal chuckled at the overly excited boy while remembering that he and his brother had been born shortly after their mother had turned twenty and so seeing the nine-year-old bounce around excitedly brought a smile to Tal's face.

Tal smiled as he raced out to help his father with putting up decorations and shook her head and began wishing that she could have that much energy once more. She heard the deep laughter of Alpha as he walked in and turned her gaze towards him. "Well isn't he just a little spitfire today?"

"I would expect nothing less from my brother's offspring," Tal spoke with a smile still on her face as she leaned against the nearest wall. "What do you need of me Alpha?"

"As much as I wish that I didn't need to ask this of you, I feel that it may be best to see this task through. Tal, I would like you to deliver a package to Caldeum. There is a woman there who has requested that a particular item be delivered to her."

"I see. When should I meet you?" She asked no other questions as it was not her way. She preferred the no-nonsense way of doing things and he knew it.

"Nightfall, in the field. From there you will journey to Caldeum and take the package directly to Asheara of the Iron Wolves. She will make sure that it gets to where it needs to be."

"Understood," Tal said as he left, then turned to her forge and sighed with boredom. She walked over to a metal cabinet and cursed her luck at seeing that she did not have the odd colored salt that her forge favored. She turned to her desk and stopped dead short upon seeing at least seven bags of what she had labeled "Blue Salt", she turned her head to the side in a questioning gaze and picked up a note that sat upon the top bag. She opened the folded paper carefully and read the request written upon it. Tal sighed but put the bags away in the cabinet and took a pinch from one of the bags to throw on the fire. "Alright but I forewarn you. The metal is very picky about who it selects, I cannot control that." She seemingly spoke out-loud to herself. When she finished the armor and sword, she carefully and lovingly wrapped each piece in something that would keep it safe. She placed it in the agreed corner and left the forge that night. She quietly met with Alpha who then sent her on her way with the package.

However, and unknown to her, someone was watching as her meeting with her leader took place and continued to watch as she left the town. He had recently rejoined his twin in the Courts of Justice, a place that was located high above Sanctuary in the home of all Angels which was called the High Heavens, but something, no _someone_ , had called to him and now he stood watching as the one who was calling to him traveled across the lands of Sanctuary. His name was Xypherius and he was built like his twin brother, who went by the name of Xypherael, but to where Xypherael carried a crossbow, Xypherius carried a large greatsword almost the size of himself if not a shade shorter. _"Talarine..."_ He whispered to himself as he watched her move swiftly through the underbrush without a sound. He knew it was thanks to her dark fur no one would easily spot her unless it was another shifter or a magic user but she soon felt eyes upon her and stopped with hackles raised. She bared her teeth and lowered herself to the ground. She would try to hide from whoever was following her but knew that it had failed the moment her back leg was caught in a trap. A pained howl came from her as she felt the trap dig into her leg. She looked up to see at least ten of the rival pack and snarled with her fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"Here she is. Just like the scouts reported, leaving the safety of her own town to travel to Caldeum by foot. You know the bosses orders: kill her!" Tal snarled as she felt the trap ease up thanks to her quick thinking and lunged as they started the attack. Two of the rival pack stood as humans as she torn into the rest of the "hunting" party, then when she shifted into human form one of the remaining two managed to throw a dagger into her left leg. She snarled in pain but before either of them could attack a light blindsided them all.

"Leave her alone!" a strong male voice snapped out the words in a commanding tone; both wolf-shifter males came to face to face with a greatsword of angelic make. They looked up to see the owner of the voice was in-fact an Angel from the High Heavens. "This woman has called to me and I have come to lay claim to her. Leave and tell your leader to never search for her again." Tal ignored the angel and the other two as she worked the dagger from her leg, slowly and with extreme pain. A dying scream caused her to see that one had run away in fear and another had idiotically impaled himself upon the Angel's sword. She went back to the dagger and focused on getting it out of her leg, once more ignoring the angel as he turned to her. "You should not be doing that. You could hurt yourself worse then what you are already," He commented as she barely spared a glance at him.

"I need to do this or the wound will close around the blade," Tal felt it come loose and yanked it free of her leg. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming and tasted blood as she flung the blade away from her. She attempted to stand but found herself cradled by a pair of strong arms. Tal looked up to meet the Angel's eyes and both found themselves stopping; neither could describe what they felt in that moment but Tal knew then that Alpha had been right in attempting to describe an imprint to her.

At that moment it was as if both of their worlds were torn apart. Tal felt disconnected from the mortal world and the Angel felt disconnected from his almost immortal one. Neither could speak as the calling for their connection stopped and let them see each other truly. Tal could not find words to speak but the angel did. "Talarine... Yes, I know who and what you are so there is no need to introduce yourself to me. But let me tell you who I am," he started as she watched him closely, "I am Xypherius. An angel from the Courts of Justice and twin to Xypherael, who you will meet in time." As he spoke his armor began to almost glow gold and white in the light of the now rising sun. "Now I believe you have something to deliver?"

Tal shook herself mentally then, "Yes I do." She picked up the almost forgotten package and felt Xypherius scoop her into his arms. "I can walk you know."

Xypherius snorted, "Not until I feel that your wounds have healed. I will not put you down until they are. Now hang on." With that, he took off into the air and felt her tighten her grip upon his shoulders. He grinned at the noise she made as he did and kept it as he flew.

When they reached Caldeum, Xypherius looked to Tal and reluctantly woke her up, only to take the package from her and let her stretch her muscles. Thanks to her shifting ability and the blacksmithing she had done, her body was perfectly lean and the muscles tight and he found it impossible not to stare at her. He handed her the package and became invisible to all but her. He followed her as she walked through the crowded streets only to end up near the palace. Xypherius placed a hand upon her shoulder to keep her from going crazy with all the people around her, it was as if he could sense her feelings. Tal sighed as his touch somehow brought clarity to her mind and spotted the woman she was looking for. As they walked up the woman looked up with surprise. "I...um...I, truthfully, had not expected you so soon," The woman told a calm Tal.

"Things have...happened... and I have adjusted accordingly as I always done. Here is the package my Alpha has instructed me to give to you, I am sorry that it is bent as I had a problem come up while on my way; however whatever is inside should be undamaged."

The woman nodded in understanding. "There is a dagger in here and if I am correct it is one of your own making. Your Alpha believed it best if the maker of the blade delivered it personally to me. OH! Before I forget: I am Asheara of the Iron Wolves," Tal looked taken aback but a hand from Xypherius between her shoulders kept her calm. "Come, let us talk somewhere more private and get you something to eat and drink," Asheara led Tal, while also unknowingly leading Xypherius, to her private study. Tal spared a glance at Xypherius who nodded and once they were in the study he dropped his invisibility. "Oh!" Asheara gasped at seeing the Angel and Tal explained. "Oh, I see. Welcome, Xypherius, had I known beforehand I would have come up with better-"

Xypherius held up a hand, "Do not worry about me. Where ever Tal goes I follow," He politely spoke to Asheara.

Asheara looked surprised but cleared her throat, "Very well," Then she turned to Tal and saw the woman turn to her from looking at Xypherius with an almost lovestruck look. "If I may, there is another reason your Alpha sent you Lady Tal."

"Please call me Tal, I never cared for boring titles anyways. What is the reason?"

"As you wish," Asheara sighed as she shifted her weight in the leather-backed chair with its high back she favored. "There have been some disturbances recently of shifter relation. There have been reports of a pack of wolves and a sloth of bears running amok and causing some trouble for the locals."

"A...sloth of bears?"

Xypherius sighed now, "It is what a group of bears is called Tal. If there is a lot of bears in one place its called a sloth or, in rarer cases, a sleuth*."

"Huh, you learn something new every day," Tal spoke more to herself than anyone, "I will see what I can do about the pack but the bears...unfortunately, you may have to call for one of the Druids from Túr Dúlra in Scosglen as I have no knowledge of any sloths of bears that would be able to help in that matter," Tal and Asheara stood and clasped each other on the other's upper arm.

"I will see about sending a messenger to the Druids. Good luck with the wolves as most if not all are female," Asheara called for an escort to lead Tal out of the city and set about finding a brave soul to seek out the Druids.

When Tal and Xypherius were a ways away from the city, Xypherius dropped his invisibility once more. "Are you sure about this Talarine?" He asked with a hint of worry.

"Yes and no; if there are other wolves like me they need to be taught what they are willing to learn. Do you know how my kind came to be?"

Xypherius was quiet for a minute, "No. When I was younger, I cared not for the mortal race and was always busy killing demons within Pandamonium to pass the time when I was not in the Heavens. Before meeting you only hours ago, I was...different; But now," he took her into his arms and a little thrill ran through her as it had been years since anyone who was not her brother or his family had so willingly hugged her close. "With you, I can sense the Light within you, and it carries an almost...Angelic...feel to it. It is something beyond my ability to describe."

Tal looked to Xypherius with surprise to which he returned with a hint of confusion, "Later I will tell you why I am surprised," She spoke noting his bewilderment. "For now let me tell you how my kind came to be..." She began to speak the story and he listened willingly. As he listened he filed away each part with precision memory. His feelings were hidden quite well thanks to his years of training (and the fact that his hood hid his face well if he had one which was something she wasn't sure of). "...well that is how it is told to all children of the quote, unquote "Wolf Blood". My brother and I were no exceptions and my Nephews won't be either."

Xypherius didn't know how to respond to the tale she had told him but he quickly shook himself mentally and held her closer. "And so as either a gift or as a consequence all who are descended from the original wolves, after their first transformation, have extended lives?"

"In a way, yes. But as a "gift" to all female wolves, we cannot have children unless we stop being wolves."

"Something tells me you don't plan on doing that any time soon."

"No, I rather enjoy being a she-wolf at times. But it was a surprise when demons raided my hometown and forced us to move from there to a town six hundred miles from the town we call: the Town Blessed by Angels."

"Anaurael's birthplace..." Xypherius began to wonder as his wings waved back and forth around them.

"Whose?" Tal asked looking to her Angelic mate with her own form of confusion, while he stood in deep thought.

"Anaurael, she is Imperius's missing Light and the mother to his children."

Tal sighed as she leaned into his armored chest. "Then I have briefly seen her once before. When she was a baby and Imperius had come to Sanctuary. I was on the search for a new home so I stopped only for a moment then continued on my way unnoticed."

Xypherius thought for another moment, "Then she will want to eventually meet you if that is the case," But when Tal went tense he looked to her in bewilderment, "Talarine?"

"She cannot!" Tal felt her fear setting in now and he watched her carefully. "If she were to meet me that would be putting all of the Wolf-shifter packs in danger! That and my Alpha would never approve of it, unless..." Tal trailed off leaving him worried for her, though he was relieved when she spoke again. "There... may be a way she would get to meet me but I would have to remain in wolf form. Alpha would approve of her seeing me as a wolf but not in human form, at least not yet anyways as, despite the fact that we would figure we wouldn't be harmed by any of the other Angels, we would need to be sure we could trust the other Angels."

"This sounds like there is more to the story," Xypherius commented as Tal sighed.

"Alpha is well over five hundred years old that I know of. He was alive during what many call the "Sin Wars" and remembers the chaos caused by all sides when the Heavens and Hells basically invaded Sanctuary."

Xypherius paused for a moment before speaking, "His memory was not reset?" 

"No, because of some strange magic or something unknown to all shifters, our memories cannot be erased. That and, if I recall Alpha's words correctly, the Council only erased all of the memories of the Sin Wars from all MORTAL minds. Wolf-shifters like Alpha and I are, in some form, immortal because of our shifting ability. So his memories of the chaos of that time remain intact."

"Interesting..." Xypherius hummed to himself, he would have to tell one the council of that little loop-hole within what they had done so many years ago. They would need to know in case they had to do what they had done before with erasing memories, that was **_if_** it was ever needed again.

"Anyways, majorly off-track there for a moment. If Alpha approves of Anaurael meeting me as a wolf then maybe she will meet me, but that would be _only_ if she requests to meet me."

"Very well, I will return to the Heavens to see if it is possible for you to be seen by her, but the council will be there along with Anarius."

"Anarius?" Tal asked with a highly perplexed look on her face.

"If your request is granted you will meet him," Xypherius spoke calmly, "I will return as soon as I can."

"I will wait for your return eagerly," Tal spoke as he suddenly leaned down and kissed her. This was a first for either of them and they were silently surprised when they pulled away. She watched as he gazed at her lovingly for a moment before he vanished from her sight. _I can only hope that it is granted. Something tells me that it would be_ _beneficial_ _to all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yes it really is called a sloth, or sometimes even a sleuth, of bears. Even I was surprised to learn that.


	3. Two

When Tal returned to the town, she had twelve wolves in tow, each more eager than the last to meet Tal's Alpha, and after they met him, and he had he greeted each with warm welcomes as his grey fur glistened in the afternoon sun. They followed Daren into the town and each settled down nicely. Now Tal now stood upon her favorite spot looking over both her town and Anaurael's birthplace, but she did not expect Alpha to come up next to her. _Tal, speak your piece and let it be heard._ With that, all of their pack-mates seemingly vanished leaving Tal and Alpha alone.

_That was quick._ Tal snorted as he shook his massive head. _Alpha there is much on my mind that has happened since that little journey you sent me on, but if I told you it all you would not believe me._

_Try me_ _Tala_ _._ By using her childhood nickname, he managed to get her to start speaking. She told him everything from the surprise attack, to Xypherius, to what happened in Caldeum, and when she reach the part about Anaurael possibly wanting to me her Alpha stopped her. _NO!_ He snarled with ears flattened which caused her to flinch. _I cannot allow you to meet with her!_

_I told him that but I also came up with an alternative. I could meet with her only as a wolf. This would keep my identity as a human a secret._

_Hmn_ _, that could work._ Alpha thought for a moment. _Very well if she requests to see you then you may meet with her as a wolf until it is deemed safe to show yourself as a human. But first, you get to tell your brother while I tell the mayor and others about your mate._

_I am not looking forward to telling him._

_I wouldn't be either._ Alpha watched as she nodded, only to turn and leave then followed.

When Tal reached her brother's house she was about to knock only to have the door open swiftly to reveal her sister-in-law. "Sister! My husband has been worried sick about you! Quickly come in and I will fetch him from upstairs where he is with the boys," With that, she disappeared quickly and Drake came down to see Tal warming her hands by the fire.

"A most human thing for you to do." He commented as she looked to him.

"Old habits die hard, brother," Then she proceeded to tell him what had transpired between Alpha and her, and he went livid. "He was the same way as you are. But he agreed to one thing: that I only meet her as a wolf until we feel it is safe enough for me to speak with her as a human."

"I still don't like it, but if Alpha has decided then I will obey his wish," Drake sighed, "I would like to met Xypherius someday though."

"In time. But for now, I should return to the forge."

"Yes you should, it yearns for your touch."

With that Tal left the house and walked to her own home. Where she immidatly set to work on the repairs that the people gave her to do upon her return and crafted new weapons as well. When she finished three days had passed and night began to settle upon the land once more. She let the forge die down and walked inside to see that Xypherius was standing in the kitchen. "I had to return to see you again. It is hard to stay away from you even for a moment," He spoke as she nodded. Then he noticed her blue-black hair. "Why is your hair tied back?"

"To keep it from slipping into my face when I work the forge," She informed him as he seemed to grow both interested and almost excited.

"May I see you work the forge?"

"Maybe one day..." Tal yawned which Xypherius noted and immediately scooped her up.

When she went to protest the motion he only smiled, "Just rest, to me you are weightless. So sleep, my love and tomorrow you can introduce me to those who you believe worthy of meeting me," With his gentle and now soothing voice, Tal fell into a deep slumber. He looked to her sleeping form and smiled once more. _Hmn, I should do this more often. She looks so peaceful, like this is the first real good sleep she's had in years._ As he looked around he noticed various things around the room. Being extra careful to not wake her, Xypherius quickly readied the mornings items for her and when the sun rose he carefully poured some tea into a cup made for the hot drink. Tal awoke to see everything prepared for her and looked to the powerful angel, who just so happened to be smiling at her. He gently set her down and made sure she ate the breakfast he had prepared for her. When she began to sip the hot tea, pure amazement struck her. "Hibiscus, peach and a hint of cinnamon to keep you awake while you work the forge."

"Thank you," She told him as he nodded and she felt the energy wash over her and mentally rolled in the feeling. Upon finishing her tea, they quickly went around and she introduced him to everyone she deemed worthy of meeting him; but when he left her once more she sighed, walked into the forge, and began to work until worry set in. She tried to shake all thoughts away but the feeling never left her.

Before she knew it Alcander raced into the area crying, "Aunt Tal, the town is under attack. There are demons everywhere!"

Tal stopped what she was doing, "Alcander you stay here until I, your Father, Mother or even Xypherius return for you!" With that Tal leapt out of the area and shifted with a snarl coming from her. Tal attacked the first demon that drew near to her and ripped out his throat. She threw her head back, howled, and listened as more wolves echoed her in response; but what she didn't know was that somehow the howl she gave off reach Xypherius as he entered the pools to see what was going on.

As Xypherius looked into the viewing pool, he was thoroughly alarmed that one of Talarine's howls had reached him here in the Heavens and was shocked to see what came to his sight. He swiftly rushed from the pool as his brother came walking up to attempt to speak with him. "No time! Talarine's home is under attack!" Xypherius called out as he quickly teleported back down to Sanctuary to see the massive swarm. The first demon that rushed him found it's head just as quickly lobbed off with his sword. He saw Talarine as she pinned another demon down and dug her fangs into its throat, ripping it out within a few seconds. "TAL!" He called out as she lifted her gaze up and towards him with ears flicking forward for a moment.

_Don't worry about me Alcander is in the forge! Keep him safe! I will go with the others!_ She turned and raced off to slay another demon after leaping into the air.

Xypherius nodded and rushed towards Talarine's home which also functioned as the smithy. When he saw Alcander, he quickly took the boy into his arms and rushed out. "Alcander, hang on to me!" He ordered the boy as he fought off several demons. But he soon found himself almost swarmed until several different bolts zipped by him. He looked to see Xypherael and his mate, who was named Kartha, joining in on the battle. He knew what was going on and nodded to them as he got the boy to his mother. "Stay here," Xypherius turned and rejoined the battle, slaughtering demons left and right as he worked his way to where Talarine was. He heard her enraged howl and it drew him like a moth to an open flame, or a frog hopping towards a fire on a suicide mission. When he finally saw her, she was tearing through demon after demon, never truly stopping for a moment as they attempted to swarm her. He noticed her eyes and feared for the very sanity she held; a haziness had focused itself over her deep sapphire blue eyes signaling that she, like the other wolves, had entered into the Blood-Frenzy. A dangerous tiding that came with her bloodline, with **_all_** the wolven bloodlines. Xypherius feared for her but as he shouted her name her sanity came back to her showing how deep his connection to her truly was. "TALARINE!" He shouted as he raced to her side. She looked to him and both turned back to the battle until the last demon was killed. Everyone had watched as Xypherael had shot a bolt from his crossbow with a slightly bored air around him and the bolt struck true. Xypherius nodded his thanks but neither his brother nor Kartha missed how Xypherius was quick to rush to Talarine's side, nor did they miss the "hidden" silver streaks in her abyssal colored fur, but both Wolf and Angel ignored the two as they left. "Tal..." He sighed her name quietly and kneeling down he took her head into his hands, placed his head upon hers and both let the calming touch wash over them. His wings moved over her as families were reunited, but their calm was interrupted as Duston, the younger twin brother of Alcander, came running with tears in his eyes.

"Aunty! Uncle! Mommy sent me to find you both. We can't find Daddy!"

Tal looked to Xypherius and the search began. When he was found, Tal rushed to his side as her sister-in-law hugged the boys to her. **_Drake!_**

_Hey Sis..._ Drake managed to open his eyes to look at her and he noted that he could only see her outline. _Looks like I majorly fucked up this time._

_Don't say that. You can be healed and live with the boys and your beloved once more._ Tal attempted to stop her tears but failed as he huffed out a dying cough.

_You and I both know I won't,_ He closed his eyes. _Tell Alcander and Duston... they are... the men of the house... now..._ With that, he took his last breath and let it out while everyone looked down towards the ground in a very quiet and sad mood. Tal tried to get him to open his eyes but ended up howling with a deep and grievous sound to it, so much so that Xypherius couldn't help but frown as he too lowered his gaze and now looked to the boy who had come over to cling to his leg.

He lifted Alcander up and felt the boy hug him. "Go ahead and cry. Its okay for men to cry when they lose a loved one." And cry Alcander did. When Tal turned her gaze to him he only nodded to her unasked question. When Alcander finally slept, Alpha walked over and took the boy from him. Xypherius picked up Drake's cooled body and Tal lead him quickly to the empty graves of her parents where Drake was quickly buried and Tal finally allowed herself to truly cry. She had returned to human form and now felt Xypherius pull her into his arms. He could feel that this was a sacred place for her and just held her lovingly as the night came and went. When he picked her up he teleported to her house, placed her into her bed, watched as she curled up and slept. He watched as she slept and decidedly left a note on the "nightstand" for her to read when she woke, before leaving to clarify his own thoughts about what had just happened.


	4. Three

Xypherius stood studying the dagger he had been given by Talarine the day after his return from clarifying his thoughts and now stood back in the Heavens wondering just what Valkrien Armor and Weapons truly were. He thought many things to himself as his mind turned back to his mortal mate who had yet to recover from the death of her brother. _Talarine...I am so sorry that had to happen to you..._ he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice any of the other Angels not even when Itherael, the Archangel of Fate, passed him. Xypherius could not turn his thoughts away from his mate, even as Itherael glanced at the angel's still form. Xypherael had tried everything to get his twin to speak, but Xypherius was too deeply lost in the memory of Talarine sinking into the Blood-Frenzy and the death of her only brother to notice anyone or anything. _There has to be a way to keep her sane. I cannot bear the thought of losing her to something like that._ Xypherius shivered as he studied the dagger that rested calmly in his hand. He began to wonder just what his beloved mate was doing and sighed; but then he felt an odd sensation and smiled as he turned to look out over the lands below the Heavens as her sing-song like howling voice reached his ears.

****

Tal stood with the others of the pack, as Alpha stood over them his plan having been made known; each wolf was in a playful mood as they play fought, chased each other, rolled around on the ground, or just stood and watched the younger members play. Tal looked to Alpha and he understood as he nodded and ordered Daren to keep watch. When Tal and Alpha were far enough away, Tal spoke. _Alpha something has caught my attention as well as Xypherius's and I wish to tell you about now._

_What is it Tala?_ He asked looking at her, in the shadows her fur seemed to almost glow with its own light but that was only because of how the light reflected off of the silver in her dark fur.

_Xypherius can hear me speak in my wolf form._

Alpha went silent with shock, then he became thoughtful with wonder. _If he can hear you...Would the other angels be able to as well? When you go to the Heavens see if this is true, this may truly be proven beneficial to know if they can and when you do go, I want you to take something with you as well._

_What would it be?_

_A stone tablet that I believe speaks of an ancient prophecy having to do with the Heavens, Hells and return of the "moon-touched" wolves like yourself._

Tal's mouth opened in surprise. _Wait! You mean I am not the only one?!_

_You never were, you are special though. I knew your true parents, and therefore I know your true lineage._ Alpha looked to Tal who couldn't believe what she was hearing, Alpha sighed and told her the truth. It all came spilling out as her shock seemed endless. _You are the princess of the "Moon-touched" wolves. I was asked to keep you hidden from danger until you found your mate in life. Your father asked that, when the time was right, I would make sure to send you to your true birthplace and claim your birthright._ _I have kept my word so far and I figure that you will return to your homeland once you are finished with the Angels._

Tal nodded in understanding as they began to head back to the pack and to the town where everyone was fixing the town and replacing the decorations for the festival once more.

****

Xypherius stood in a field of demon blood and bodies; he had finally been granted permission to bring Talarine before the council at Anaurael's request, well her's and everyone else's with a very reluctant Aspect of Valor agreeing to it, but even this meeting was only because of the tablet Tal had given over to him a few hours ago which had set him to immediately seeking out Anaurael's Guardian. Xypherius sighed and took to the sky to return to Talarine's side.

As he did this he was not unnoticed and was now followed by a shadowy figure as it followed with its own form of flight. When Xypherius landed, the figure stopped on Tal's cliff and watched him enter the town. _I have been expecting you._ Alpha's own voice rang out as the black shadow looked towards him. _I know you are here for Tala, but give her some time she is to meet the Archangels any day now._

_Fine._ A masculine voice spoke from the dark shadow that was another "moon-touched" wolf. _She must meet with them before we Dream Wolves can return anyway. I will allow this to happen. Is that angel the one?_

_Yes, he is her mate._

_Then her destiny is unfolding just as it was meant too and the Heavens are preparing for the final confrontation against the Hells._

As the wolf spoke that, Xypherius was walking into Talarine's shop and stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing her. He remained quiet to control himself as he watched her work with the steel. Her long hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and with each blow of the hammer, he noted how each of her muscles in her arms tensed with the lift and the strike. He smiled as he watched her, _She is my world now, the Heavens are my home but she is and always will be my world._ When she managed a quick glance at him, his smile grew wider and he began to help her with grabbing things.

When Xypherius looked over to the entrance, he watched Alcander walk in and begin his own chores. Alcander had somehow managed to convince Tal to teach him to blacksmith like her and she had, however reluctantly, relented. She was starting him off easy then when she thought the time right she would teach him the more complex stuff. Together Alcander, Xypherius, and Tal worked a few moments in the forge until it was time for Alcander went to go help with preparations for the festival. Xypherius pulled Tal close to him and kissed her gently. Unlike the other angels and their mates, Xypherius and Tal had no need to disappear to "rearrange the furniture". All they wanted was the company of the other and both were happy to be together. As all grew quiet outside Xypherius finally spoke, "Anaurael and the council have requested to see you. Anarius is also waiting to meet you and almost all are eager to meet you."

"When you say almost, who isn't so eager?"

"Imperius. He is against meeting you but Anaurael made him relent."

"Of course..." Tal rested her head against his armored chest and sighed happily, while Xypherius couldn't help but smile and watch her with a loving gaze, but soon Xypherius spoke.

"We should head there now."

"Agreed," With that Xypherius walked out and Tal followed shifting when she made it out. He wrapped his arms around her carefully and teleported himself and her to the Heavens.


	5. Four

When Tal and Xypherius returned, Tal could not believe what she had learned and at what had happened. Before she could settle her thoughts, Alpha's enraged howl sounded and both she-wolf and Angel looked towards the sound. "Go, I will wait for you to call to me."

Tal took off, only to find that the whole pack was racing his way. When they reached him, they all quickly found out what was bothering him and all where shocked. But then Tal recovered and shared her memories about what had happened with her meeting the council. Shock was the main emotion, then surprise and wonder at the child called Mal along with a unified agreement to protect Anaurael at all costs; then surprise at the fact that Anarius was Anu reborn; then snarls, growls, and aggravated howls rang out at the news of Diablo having returned once more.

 _This does not bode well for anyone,_ Alpha spoke as all quieted down. He agreed with the plan that they capture any and all Greed Goblins that were not allies, then Tal and Alpha raced off to her forge (Tal with folded ears and fangs bared as the memory of what Tyrael had said played over and over again). Her snarls along with Alpha's ripped throughout the dark forest as they ran. When they made it to her forge, they were human, but stopped dead in their tracks as they spotted a Greed Goblin that waved with the ever-present strange grin on its face.

Xypherius was quick to speak as he looked over towards the two, "Tal, this goblin has something from Greed for you."

"For me?" She asked taking the sword from the goblin that it offered. When she held it up to the light the ancient blade shone bright and sent a jolt of power through her arm and into her body causing her to yelp before feeling herself hit the floor from it and but did notice how swiftly Xypherius had rushed to aid her and had taken her into his arms as memories flashed through her mind.

"Your father's sword..." Alpha spoke in pure surprise as he looked from the blade to her.

A new voice spoke addressing Tal first. "Tala, princess of the Dream wolves. I am Shade, I was sent by your father to bring you home. I am your personal guard when your mate is not around. Unfortunately, you need to rest as the power coursing through you is causing great stress to your body."

"Stress!" Xypherius snarled out. "What do you mean by stress?! Her body is growing colder while I hold her!" His rage was only held back because he did not wish to harm Talarine.

"I agree!" Alpha snarled with his own form of protective rage as the goblin quickly left to speak to Greed about how she had reacted and what had just happened.

As it did that Xypherius felt something pulling her away from him. "I am taking her to the Heavens! Give me the blade!" He ordered and it was handed to him. He teleported both himself and her to their place in the Heavens and set her gently upon the bed. _Talarine...I had wanted you to live here with me. To stay here in the Heavens with me..._ Hours would pass but the moment she showed signs of awakening, Xypherius felt relief flood through him, "Talarine!"

"Xypherius," her head was pounding just a bit, but she was glad to see him. She swiftly told him of what had transpired while she had been "Asleep" and he frowned. 

"...To speak with Itherael will be easy. He may seek you out or have me bring you to him."

"That's fine, but first let's fetch Shade then seek out the Seer who wished to speak with us and this Haedrig the mortal Archangel Tyrael spoke of."

"Agreed, and from my understanding her name is Myriam." Xypherius nodded, "When you speak to Haedrig, I will return to speak to the Council and tell them what I have learned. Though they will want a full explanation from you."

Tal nodded and they set off to do just was planned. After Shade was following Tal, both in wolf forms, Xypherius was flying high to keep an eye out for danger. _I wonder if Tyrael will be there...He has the right to know._

 _True._ They then began to discuss possible ways for her to start communicating with those who were not Xypherius and suddenly he asked a question as he landed when the two stopped for a quick break.

"But what does that say about me? How am I able to hear the other wolves?" Xypherius asked looking to them.

 _You are my mate, it is only natural you hear me and any I can speak and hear back from as wolves._ Tal told him as they set off again. She could feel branches, thorns and other things brush through her fur as she flew by them. _Let's just hope we get to Myriam and the knowledge of what I learned to Anaurael and the others in time._ While Tal and Shade raced through the quiet forests, Xypherius had gone ahead of them to warn those who had not yet met Tal that she was coming. Shade had remained to shadow her steps like a faithful second, or by wolf terms, a faithful Beta. To him, she was the Alpha and he would not dare let anything happen to her. Tal stopped and snarled as he drew his sword and joined her in snarling as the Rival Pack appeared.

 _Kill the male with the she-wolf but leave her for me to deal with._ The main wolf spoke. As the pack attacked Shade, Tal and the Alpha of the rival pack began to duel. So far their strikes led only to minor injuries but the Rival pack's Alpha landed a heavy blow that opened a wound upon her. _So be it, we will battle as our mortal cousins._

 _I will happily grant your death wish._ Tal snarled at him. As they fought with fangs digging into fur and skin, Tal soon managed to land a blow to his side and he returned the favor to her spine.

When they finally stopped both were heavily covered with blood and open wounds. _You win this round child. But next time you won't be so lucky._ With that, the Alpha and the few members of his pack he had brought with him took off in a retreat and Tal found herself upon the ground. Shade was breathing hard but when he looked over to Tal, he gasped and rushed to her side. He quickly looked around and managed to take her to a shady spot and began efforts to keep her warm as he howled to alert Xypherius.

The moment Xypherius heard the howls, he took off to find out what had happened. "What happened?!" He asked as Shade explained. Xypherius ordered Shade to follow him and raced off towards the area the group of heroes rested. When Tal was on a bed, neither Xypherius nor Shade were ever far from Tal's side. If any dared to get close they were met with a large black wolf with his fangs bared and a snarl coming from those bared fangs, unless it was those pure of thought and heart, or the Healers or anyone Xypherius deemed worthy of coming near his mate. Soon a whole month had passed and they were barely through another when Shade and Xypherius next spoke.

_Forgive me Lord Xypherius._

Xypherius looked to the dark wolf that lay near Tal with head up looking towards the Nephalem's two allies who stood near the fire. Shade had driven off the one wearing the odd assortment of armor and green clothing several times (even going so far as to almost neuter the man), but Xypherius' command was as absolute as any command that Tal would give and was the only thing that had saved the idiotic scoundrel in time. After that, the man had wisely chosen to stay away though he would look over and watch them. Sadly for him, Xypherius was always at Tal's side and rarely left as he had no need to do mortal things.

"But isn't she a mortal woman?" The man asked another who Xypherius allowed over to see Tal and check upon her status.

"Far from it." The other man responded briskly as he returned to ignoring the man and walked over to see if anything had changed.

"Nothing has changed," Xypherius told the man, who nodded. "Shade, there is nothing to forgive. From what you told me you couldn't have protected her with being swarmed by his pack. And just call me Xypherius. I carry no titles as I am an angel and only the Council and minor aspects may carry titles."

 _Still..._ His voice trailed away as he looked to Tal. To them, both seeing her naturally curly hair out of its usual tight ponytail and spread out around her was wrong but it spread out like wings around her as she lay near motionless.

"Is there nothing we can do to help her?" The heavily armored man asked looking to the giant wolf that shook its head.

_Only one who is a soul or has interacted with the souls of others can save her now._

"What do you mean?" Xypherius asked as the wolf looked to him.

_When we Dream Wolves and those like that Rival wolf, who is considered a Nightmare Wolf, battle, our physical bodies along with our Souls take damage. Nightmare Wolves tend to use a poison to attempt to sever the bond of soul and body. Someone who is a spirit or someone who has interacted with the souls of others may help stop the poison, which in the subconscious sanctuary of the Dream Wolf is a form of corruption._

"Corruption?!" That very nearly angered Xypherius.

_Yes. It then slowly works to sever the bond of soul and body. However, if helped no more can that Dream Wolf be poisoned and they become immune to it._

Xypherius stared at the love of his life with fear and hope and almost physically shivered at the thought. "I know of one who is as a spirit, but I doubt he could be easily convinced. I may have to tell the Council, Anarius and Anaurael of who and what she is. Even then he may not be able to be swayed into helping her unless Itherael discovered something either in the Scroll or written upon that tablet to convince him. Anaurael though... She liked Tal even though she just met her as a wolf but I am sure she would want to help her in some way as well."

_Warn them if they do that it will be hard to convince Tala to awaken. Her soul has retreated to her Sanctuary and a situation will have arisen. The more powerful the Dream Wolf, the more likely they will be reluctant to return to us._

"How would they get there?"

Shade shook his head, _any normal way they have visited another soul before._

"Then I will leave, immediately," and with that, Xypherius vanished, though his heart was still heavy.

Unknown to him, Tal stood upon a moonlight marble balcony with tears in her eyes. The dress she wore matched her blue-black hair, the necklace she wore was made of dark sapphires and the thing upon her head that looked and could be called a circlet of sorts ringed her head resting neatly upon her forehead and hair. In the middle of this circlet rested an obsidian star touching a dark sapphire crescent moon along with one side of the circlet with the sapphire touching the opposite side. Flowers, which she had started to call "Moonflowers", seemed to reach out for her as she stood looking up into the night sky, she stood above a glowing garden and a single tear escaped her eyes and slid down her face. _This was not how I wanted it to end..._ She hummed a tune and then sang out to the vast expanse of her subconscious sanctuary. She hoped someone would come to stop the growing corruption soon and free her from the wounds she was also nursing quietly. _Please... someone... come for me soon._ Little did she know her prayer would be answered soon enough.


	6. Five

al stood looking over the heavens; Xypherius had begged her to remain here for a while longer and she promised to stay. Even if she had wanted no one, to include Anaurael and Anarius, would allow her to leave. Tal felt hands upon her shoulders and looked to see that Xypherius had returned to her side; they kissed and went to their room. While they rested, Xypherius looked to Tal and asked the question on his mind. "Does Anaurael know what you are now?"

Tal nodded, "But not everything that may have to wait a while longer, but she is aware that I am a princess of sorts. Why?"

Xypherius remained quiet for a few moments then spoke. "I just don't want to lose you. When I was born I felt something, no someone, calling to me but I waited as I didn't know who or what was calling to me. When I awoke from my slumber, I felt the call again and using the viewing pools I came across you. When I felt the..." He trailed off as he tried to think of the word.

"Imprint. We wolves imprint upon our mates. That is why we are larger than any normal wolf."

"I'll keep that in mind," He briefly wondered how large their children would be in wolf form if they ever had any, but then looked to her and finished his former sentence. "But like I said when I felt it happen, I felt as if nothing and no one could keep me here. I feel as disconnected from this place and my usual life as you do from your heritage and one-time mortal life. For me, you bring me feelings I have never truly felt before."

Tal was curious now as she met his eyes. "Like what?"

"Joy, happiness, fear and so many others that I cannot begin to describe them!" Xypherius ended up lying on his back as she sat up.

"Xypherius..." She tried to begin but he shook his head and he pulled her close to him as he sat up now.

"I am beyond the words of grateful to my sister for helping to save you, without you, I would be lost. Talarine, I love you!" He felt her slightly tense up with surprise and looked to her. "Let me guess no one outside of your adopted family told you those words?"

"Even they spoke those words sparingly and only as like I was the daughter they never had," Tal nodded as he understood.

"Then I will make it a point to speak those words as often as physically possible." He smiled as they kissed once more and he allowed her to slip into sleep as he held her close, knowing that she was safe and happy there.

****

When Tal awoke Xypherius finally caved into her desire to return to Sanctuary and took her back with the promise of fetching her as soon as something came up that endangered her life. But as soon as Tal was upon Sanctuary she made a quick visit to an old friend but found herself racing through the forest soon after as the memories of their conversation came up, silencing all who could hear and see the memories to include Xypherius who was shocked in the least to say.

_"Tal, its good to see that you are okay, but you should not have come."_

_"Why?" Tal asked her friend._

_"I have imprinted on a demon and he will kill you if he sees you. I am surprised that I am even able to speak to you, without killing you, what with the scent of angels lingering around you."_

_Tal stared at her and tensed, "You **IMPRINTED** on a demon?!"_

_"Yes and I think I will let him tear into your angel and you when he returns," Her "friend" snapped as tension turned to rage._

_"You will not touch him!" Tal snarled out as her former friend retorted with a snide comment._

_"I dare you to stop me."_

Tal had barely contained her rage before she had left and now she was racing through the forest in a blind rage. She came across a road and accidently spooked the horse pulling a carriage as the driver and riders did a double check to make sure that they had seen her. Tal came to a sliding stop and threw her head back in a howl with Alpha and the pack howling in response and all of them raced to meet up with her. Shade howled as well and Xypherius could barely believe what he had heard even as he told Itherael and now Auriel what had happened. Even as the howls somehow reached the Heavens, Anarius and any others who were not busy, all of whom wanted answers.

As Tal raced to meet Alpha she was swarmed by everyone saying her name then when they meet in a clearing between the two towns everyone was speaking different things at once, their fangs bared as snarls and growls ripped forth from their throats and deep from their chests. Tal looked to each one than towards Alpha as he spoke. _Just as I suspected! Cara has betrayed us all for a DEMON!_

_Alpha everyone will be in danger surely we cannot allow this?_

_No, we cannot Daren._ Alpha spoke as Tal shook herself.

 _Alpha allow me this time to tear her apart._ Tal began, _I am the only one here who knows how she fights but only the Angels could possibly be able to kill the demon._

 _Very well Tal. If Xypherius and any other angels wish you may destroy those two before it becomes possible for them to breed. She **WILL** know the consequence of her actions._ Alpha nodded to her. _Everyone else, double up on patrol. I don't want her coming anywhere near the two towns we now guard over._ The command was given and the command was obeyed. Tal half wondered what Xypherius was doing but shoved the thought away as she looked to Shade who nodded as he followed her. Tal made sure to speak to Xypherius in her new Sanctuary as she came to a stop.

"Xypherius, I need to warn you I cannot have anyone in my way when I face Cara."

"Why?" He asked, "And would it not be safer to battle her in the Heavens away from the demon?"

"Only if they have a place that I can. A battle between two wolves is highly dangerous and anything and everyone who is in the way can be harmed. We have no control over which directions the fighting takes us and we can flatten buildings and smash trees to pieces. I don't wish anyone harmed as our fights can get very bloody as well. That and I don't want Anaurael to be anywhere near when I face Cara. It is better that she not see the fight." Xypherius nodded.

"I will see what can be done. Though I am sure Anaurael will be highly upset at the news I will bring them," With that, they each returned to their own bodies and Tal told everyone what Xypherius was doing and they agreed to wait and see, though Alpha insisted on being there to watch.

 _You where my son's closest friend and in a form you are as a daughter to me. I will take on the role of a Father and watch the battle, I_ MUST _be there for you._ Though Tal wanted to argue she did not deny him that right as his son, Alexander, had been a brother to her and so agreed to it. But later in the day as Tal looked out over the land with the view being the usual. She let a memory of her past pop up and allowed it as she awaited word from Xypherius.

_A nineteen-year-old Tal was arguing with her Adopted father, a bitterness had grown between them as he showed that he favored Drake over her. Drake had transformed shortly after turning sixteen and Tal was upset at what her 'father' was doing. "Don't lie to me!" Tal screamed as Drake and their mother watched from the sidelines. "You never cared if I ever transform! I've seen how you are treating Drake! You favor him over me!" Tal snapped as she opened the door allowing her cloak to billow around her. "Don't you dare stop me!"_

_"Talarine Gracelin!" Her father growled. "Come back here this minute!"_

_Tal shouted something vulgar at him as she slammed the door behind her and yanked up her hood as she raced through the storm that assaulted the town she lived in. She zipped past Alexander who called out to her, but she ignored him as enraged tears streamed down her cheeks; She didn't want anything to do with anyone from here even as he raced after her only to stop as she sped up. When she lost him her cloak whipped around her in its own angry way, and she stopped on a hill that overlooked the town. She looked back once then continued on her way as Alexander went to his father; Tal ran and ran as her tears of rage turned to tears of sadness, she continued until she reach The Great Ocean and stopped as she noted how the storm was not touching this place and saw the sun glistening over the sparkling waters. She heard the slapping of the water against the pointed and smooth rocks. "How?... How is this possible?"_

_"This is the calm in the storm," A voice answered causing her to look over at a man walking up. "This is where the storm refused to touch. Lower your hood child and enjoy the sunset. Enjoy the last rays of light and feel the joy of a calming sunset." The man smiled at her. She did not recognize him and wondered why he was freely speaking with her._

_"Who are you?"_

_The man chuckled, "I am a friend. Let me see who you are and I will tell you something." Tal removed her hood and the man's smile grew wider. "Young and very beautiful, the picture of the serenity of the moon in her full glory."_

_"Now you are scaring me," Tal spoke ready to move away from him._

_"Oh, no need to fear me, child. I am just glad to see the moon-child, though I know I will not ever see the Sun-child."_

_"Do what?"_

_"The Sisters of Sun and Moon. Sisters not by blood but by choice. You are the moon, she will be the sun. I have seen this much; One a wolf who is the color of the night with hair that is a beautiful black with blue highlights_ , _the other an Angel with golden hair as bright as the sun. The sisters as different as night and day." Tal watched the man and believed him crazy. "You will see one day. You will meet her and you will think back to this evening." With that, the man turned and walked away leaving Tal completely confused._

_"What in the Burning Hells?" Tal asked out loud as something broke the surface of the ocean and she turned to watch with wide eyes and a smile as she watched dolphins dance in and out of the water. Alpha's voice cut through her thoughts as he walked up to her and for a while both watched the dolphins play. When he asked her if she was ready to go home she looked to him with worry._

_"Don't worry, I have spoken to your father. He will not show favoritism again." Only when he spoke those words did Tal agree to go home. Three days later, she ended up shifting from human to wolf and joined Alpha's pack._

When Tal returned from her thoughts, she noticed that Alcander was waving his arms about trying to get her attention. She left the cliff and went to her nephew. "Aunt Tal, I can't find mommy!" He spoke trying not to cry. Tal pulled him close and lifted her head to gain the attention of the pack. Alpha was told and a search party sent, but the only signs of her was a piece of cloth, her herb-gathering basket and the scent of demons. Tal moved Duston and Alcander to her house but when their mother was found, Tal could only shake her head and the boys watched her with tears in their eyes; Tal knew exactly who had done it, causing the boys to be orphans and it only strengthened her resolve to stop Cara before it was too late.

When Xypherius appeared in her Sanctuary she told him what had happened and he was torn between rage at the demon and Cara and his sadness for the now orphaned twin boys. "Xypherius, I cannot abandon them. They may not be related to me by blood but they are still my nephews."

"I know, my love, but what can we do for them?"

Tal looked sad now, "I honestly don't know. I don't want them to be alone but I know we cannot truly care for them as we will be too busy with other things," Tal wanted to cry and felt the flowers around her reach out to comfort her one cluster of Moonflowers, in particular, managed to reach up to her waist in an embrace. She looked to the flowers and knew they sensed her sadness.

"They sense your sadness?"

"Yes, the flowers here are a part of me. If I am sad they will know and will attempt to comfort me," Tal spoke without really knowing why she said those words. For her this place was beauty, this was the night in her full glory, with a full moon high in the sky, fields covered with flowers, the lake she had created with Anaurael's help glistening with the dancing moonlight and the gazebo's pillars covered in the midnight roses that glowed with a bioluminescence of their own. "I remember when the boys were nothing more than babies. When I saw them I couldn't help but fall in love with them as their aunt. I can't leave them without anyone to care for them."

Xypherius did not speak but pulled her close. "I promise we will not leave them alone until we figure out what can be done for them."

"I hope so Xypherius, I really hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Silverlineage's story that this one goes along with: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705396/chapters/39179680


End file.
